spidermanmoviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man 4
Spider-Man 4 (stylized as SPIDER-M4N) is a 2011 American science fiction action film directed by Sam Raimi and starring Tobey Maguire and Kirsten Dunst. It is the fourth installment of the Spider-Man film series. In a departure from the previous installments, which were set between 2002 and 2005 and used time travel as a key plot element, New York City is set in the year 2008 and focuses on the war between Skynet machines and humanity, with the human Resistance fighting against Skynet's killing machines. Maguire portrays Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Resistance fighter and central character to the franchise, while Dunst portrays Mary Jane Watson. Development of Spider-Man 4 began immediately after the release of Spider-Man 3 for a 2011 release. During pre-production, Raimi originally wanted another villain to be included along with Vulture, but at the request of producer Avi Arad, the director added Lizard and the producers also requested the addition of Carlie Cooper. Principal photography for the film began in February, then in March, then late March/early April, but now the studio decided production will halt indefinitely. Sony insiders told Finke, “We will be extending the production hiatus on the film. The studio is firmly committed to this franchise but, for us, the script must come first.” Spider-Man 4 was released on May 5, 2011, to commercial success. It grossed approximately $459 million worldwide, becoming the fifth-highest grossing film of 2011 and the highest grossing film in the series, until it was surpassed by Spider-Man: The Phoenix Wars in 2016. Critical reception was mixed, with the acting and the action scenes receiving positive notice, and criticism directed at the screenplay, overuse of characters and style. Cast * Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson * John Malkovich as Adrian Toomes/Vulture * Anne Hathaway as Felicia Hardy/Vulturess * Dylan Baker as Curt Connors/The Lizard * Rosemary Harris as May Parker * J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson * Bryce Dallas Howard as Gwen Stacy * Hugo Weaving as Paul Stacy * James Cromwell as Captain George Stacy * Bill Nunn as Joseph "Robbie" Robertson * Ted Raimi as Ted Hoffman * Marisol Nichols as Carlie Cooper * Annie Wersching as Christine Murrow Production Spider-Man 4 entered development in 2008, with Raimi attached to direct and Maguire, Dunst and other recurring cast members set to reprise their roles. Both a fourth and a fifth movie were planned and at one time the idea of shooting the two sequels concurrently was under consideration. However, Raimi stated in March 2009 that only the fourth film was in development at that time and that if there were fifth and sixth films, those two films would actually be a continuation of each other.Tobey Maguire, Sam Raimi Sign On For 'Spider-Man 4': ReportSam Raimi Talks ‘Spider-Man’ Sequel Double-Shoot, Futures of Kirsten Dunst & The LizardSpider-Man Tobey Maguire spins deal for fatherhoodSam Raimi ‘Can’t Imagine’ Doing ‘Spider-Man 4’ Without Kirsten Dunst, Only Working On Fourth Film James Vanderbilt was hired in October 2008 to pen the screenplay after initial reports in early 2008 that Sony Pictures was in contact with David Koepp, who wrote the first Spider-Man film.Columbia, Koepp talk 'Spider-Man'Sony sets writer to spin 'Spider-Man' The script was subsequently rewritten by Pulitzer-winning playwright David Lindsay-Abaire and rewritten again by Gary Ross in October 2009.Sam Raimi Hopes To Start Shooting 'Spider-Man 4' In March 2010 Raimi expressed interest in portraying the transformation of Dr. Curt Connors into his villainous alter-ego, the Lizard; the character's actor Dylan Baker and producer Grant Curtis were also enthusiastic about the idea.Exclusive: Lizard Leapin' Into Spidey 4? It was reported in December 2009 that John Malkovich was in negotiations to play Vulture and that Anne Hathaway would play Felicia Hardy, though she would not have transformed into the Black Cat as in the comics in this film. Instead, Raimi's Felicia was possibly a new superpowered figure called the Vulturess.John Malkovich as the Vulture SPIDER-MAN 4? Anne Hathaway Not as Black Cat But New as Character "The Vulturess"? Filming Principal photography for Spider-Man 4 began on January 15, 2010 and wrapped in July 2010 after over a hundred days of filming. The team filmed in Los Angeles until May 18, 2010. In spring 2010, film location manager Peter Martorano brought camera crews to Cleveland, due to the Greater Cleveland Film Commission offering production space at the city's convention center at no cost. In Cleveland, they shot the battle between Spider-Man and Vulture in the fallen angel. Afterwards, the team moved to Manhattan, where filming took place at various locations, including Empire State Building, from May 25, 2010 until July 1, 2010. Shooting placed a strain on Raimi, who often had to move between several units to complete the picture. Shooting was also difficult for cinematographer Bill Pope, as the symbiote Spider-Man, Vulturess, and the Lizard were costumed in black during fight scenestaking place at night. After August, pick-ups were conducted as Raimi sought to film more action scenes. The film then wrapped in October, although in the following month, additional special effects shots were taken to finalize the production. At the start of 2011, there were further pick-up shotsregarding the resolution of Vulture's story, amounting to four different versions. Sequels Writer James Vanderbilt confirmed his contractual obligation for Spider-Man 4 and Spider-Man 5, and had submitted concepts for three films leading up to Spider-Man 6, though his contract for the sixth film had not yet been finalized. In May 2011, executive producer Avi Arad confirmed that a sequel was possible, saying that despite Spider-Man 4 performing below Marvel Entertainment financial expectations, he was still happy with the gross it had accrued. The new film, now titled Spider-Man: The Future of Evolution, intended to be the first in a new trilogy, was announced in the summer of 2013 with Maguire confirming to reprise his role as Peter Parker/Spider-Man. Filming began on August 23, 2014 and the film was released on November 6, 2015. Videos File:Spider-Man 4 - Teaser - In Theaters May 5, 2011|Teaser File:Spider-Man 4 Fan-Made Movie (PREVIEW) VULTURE, VULTURESS & THE LIZARD|Sneak Peak: The Villains of Spider-Man 4 References Category:Spider-Man 4 Category:Spider-Man film series Category:Media